Baby Bliss
by iLOVEdisneyandvampiresxx1996
Summary: Bella missed the first three days of her daughter's life, and is determined to make up for lost time. Fluffy one-shot. AU. Review! :)


**Wrote this in one sitting while trying to cope with my own baby fever. I haven't written since 2016; this felt insanely good. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a strange feeling. My body stopped changing four days ago, and it would remain unchanged for the rest of eternity. I could not possibly be hormonal or "post-partum"; yet I felt increasingly protective of my little girl.

I had missed her first days of life—in her case, it amounted to weeks. She had grown so much from the tiny baby that had been placed on my chest on my last day as a human. Although I was grateful to have such a wonderful family that took great care of her when I couldn't, I resented the fact that I had not been the one to do it. I had not been the first one to clothe her, to feed her, to rock her to sleep. To do all the things that a mother is supposed to do for her new baby.

I wanted to make up for lost time and for us three—Edward, Renesmee and I—to bond. Everyone was understanding when I mentioned bringing her to the cottage in the woods for a few days. Everyone except for Jacob.

"I already told you, it's not like that," he pleaded. "Please don't take her away."

"It's only for a few days," I replied coldly. "I want to spend her first days as a family of three. Just Renesmee and her parents."

"But you could lose control…you are such a new vampire still, you—"

"Jacob," I said angrily. "Do not suggest, even for one second, that I am not capable of keeping my daughter safe."

"Not what I am saying at all," he insisted, raising his palms up. "But another set of eyes couldn't hurt."

"My mind is made." I shook my head. "She grows so fast. I missed her first days and I will never get them back. I want to keep these next few days to myself. You can see her when we come back."

He stepped back in surrender.

Our first night as a family of three in the cottage was magical. Renesmee slept through the night, completely undisturbed. Edward and I spent the first half of the night in our bed loving on each other, and the other half staring at her perfect face, watching over her dreams.

She awoke with the sun. As soon as she opened her eyes and saw us standing over her crib, she threw her tiny arms up, demanding to be carried. I happily obliged.

"She eats first thing in the morning. I will go fetch her bottle," Edward said. I cradled her in my arms, and she yawned. She placed her hand on my cheek; she was hungry.

"I know; I know. Daddy's making you breakfast. Let's go wait for him in bed." I placed her head on my shoulder and instinctively patted her back. I had _very_ limited experience with babies, but it was all coming to me as naturally as breathing once had.

I sat on my bed and laid her in front of me. "You're such a pretty girl; yes, you are," I cooed, surprising myself. I had never really talked in a baby voice before. My daughter laughed and kicked her legs in the air. I grabbed her tiny feet and kissed her toes, breathing in their sweet scent.

Edward came in the room, holding a baby bottle filled with a thick red liquid. "Want to do the honors?" he asked, grinning.

"Please," I said. I held her in my arms once again, shifting her to my left while I reached for her bottle with my right hand. She took it in her hands and avidly began to drink, immediately relaxing in my arms. "There you go," I whispered. Edward sat next to me.

"You're amazing," he said, kissing my shoulder and going up to my neck and face.

I laughed. "I dreamed about this. My entire pregnancy, I pictured us like this," I replied. Edward visibly winced, pulling away. "What is it?"

He sighed. "I feel guilty. All that I put you through."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, if you are talking about Renesmee, I was—"

"No, no. Of course not. I am glad she is here; I would not change it for the world," he said, stroking her curls. "I just spent so much time being mad at you, being unsupportive towards it all. I should have never made you feel so alone. You were giving me the greatest gift, and I spent the entire time making you feel like I hated it. I will never forgive myself."

I shook my head fiercely. "No, please, don't say that." I leaned my head against his shoulder. "If it was me that was losing you, I probably would have acted the same way."

Edward looked into our baby girl's eyes. "I feel so ashamed for not wanting her from the beginning. For even doubting that I could love her. She is my entire world now; right up there with you."

I smiled. "She has won everyone over." Then I remembered Jacob and my smile fell. "Even the wolves."

"Don't think about that, love. This time is for us three." As soon as he said that, Renesmee let go of the now empty bottle and immediately put her hand on my cheek. She showed me memories of Rosalie brushing her hair. "Oh, yeah," Edward said, chuckling. "Princess is ready for her daily beauty regime. I will go get the water ready." He stood up from the bed and sprinted towards the bathroom. I lifted Renesmee to an upright position against my torso and stood up too, slowly making my way there as I rocked her from side to side.

"Are we giving her a bath?"

"She's quite spoilt. She likes the warm water and soft towels." The fact that I did not already know this about her stung a little. I never thought I would become such a mama bear. "Come, the water is warm enough now."

I expertly supported her with one arm while I took off my shorts with my free hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Um, am I not getting in the bath with her?"

Edward frowned, then smiled. "I suppose you could. I just don't think you will appreciate the temperature."

"Has no one bathed with her before?"

"No. Rosalie and Esme sit on the edge and pour the water over her head. We are not big fans of hot baths." I smiled and quickly finished undressing. Renesmee squealed, understanding that I was going to get in the water with her. As soon as I stepped foot in the tub, I winced. "Told you," Edward said.

"It's okay. I can do it." I stepped fully in the tub and sat down. The hot water was scorching against my ice cold skin, but my baby was so happy, bouncing and splashing, that I did not mind. I lowered her into the water and poured some over her hair and face. She blinked several times, laughing. Edward and I laughed with her; it was infectious. "Are you having fun? Yes, you are. Of course you are," I cooed, pouring more water.

I was so engulfed in the moment that I did not even notice when Edward had brought the camera. The flash snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Alice and Rose demanded lots of pictures. They're making a photo album for Renesmee."

"Um, I am naked."

Edward chuckled. "I will probably keep this one to myself. I couldn't _not_ take one, though. You are stunning."

I rolled my eyes, not losing my smile. I finished bathing Renesmee and wrapped her in a warm towel. I walked towards our bedroom and laid her in bed next to me, wrapping my arms around her. She was out cold soon after. I lovingly ran my fingers through each of her curls.

I turned my head and noticed Edward staring at us from the bathroom door. "Get in bed with me?"

He sighed contentedly, obliging. He lay behind me and spooned us both. "You've never looked more beautiful."

"It's called vampirism," I teased.

He shook his head. "No, I mean when you are with Renesmee. The way you care for her." He buried his face in my hair. "It makes me want to have five more," he whispered.

If it were not for the sleeping baby in my arms, I would have howled with laughter. "Edward Cullen, do you even hear yourself?"

"What can I say, Mrs. Cullen," he said, grinning. "You have that superpower."

We spent the next couple of days like this. Undressed for the most part, lazing around; just us and our baby, basking in her miraculous existence. Her warm little body was almost therapeutic against my cold, silent bare chest. Where my heart should be beating. I held her head right there, all the time, soaking up the newborn snuggles until I was satisfied.

We returned to the main house after two and a half days—the most magical time of my life. I felt refreshed, renewed and, most importantly, ready to share my baby with my family once again. She grew a full inch during this time, and I selfishly loved that I got to keep her to myself long enough for that to happen while everyone else remained none-the-wiser. Edward and I's perfect little creation.


End file.
